Saving Venom
by ArkAngel1179
Summary: What if a certain snake hadn't been taken in by the grandest traitor? What if the purple snake had instead befriended a fox? Will her venom be his savior? Or will his veins constrict until death takes him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! In response to my other stories, I've been considering making another! Which is this one right here! Since Anko won't be in a relationship with Naruto I thought that would be sad. So! I've made this story here to match Naruto and Anko together! Haku, and Tenten will join later under different circumstances. **

* * *

Running through the streets his legs forced him ahead. Never looking back, his blonde hair flickered in the wind. The ground pounded around him pulsing like his heart. The air reeked of raw fearful pleasure, it was unbearable. He looked to the tops of the buildings for the anbu assigned as his guard but found nothing but black sky.

Turning corners again, and again Naruto began to tire from the long trek the villagers forced him through. Growing ragged the breaths bursting in and out slackened until his eyes drooped. His muscles collapsed from exhaustion. No six year has ever had the displeasure of feeling the loving blows of so many different people. Except for Naruto.

Blows flurried down onto him kicking his ribs, bruising his face, gashing his back. The villagers smiled with justified glee as they beat the child. Engorging themselves in their hate they missed one young purple-haired girl running towards them. In her hands she held two kunai and a senbon hanging from her mouth. Hung around her neck was a Konoha head-band. She wore a trench coat openly showing a black shirt with a brown short skirt. Under everything was a mass of mesh body-armor, enforcing protection on her.

As she neared, some villagers took note but ignored her in favor of their tirade. That was a mistake. Anko threw her kunai into the crowd; her slitted eyes glinted with sadistic glee. She watched as kunai met flesh prying for more. Getting excited she spat out her senbon precisely at one obese man about to step on her friend.

Wide eyes turned to see glaring twins. In an instant too quick for any civilian, Anko dashed in leaving only a wake of dust in her place. The effect was sudden and bloody. Gore took air and bodies fell to the ground in hard matrimony. Another and Naruto was in her arms.

When she looked down the hate in her heart hardened and centered itself around the fools who dared to chase her friend. They had a lesson to learn, but not from her. She'd send for the old man later after she took Naruto to the hospital. Leaving his side now would be a bad thing.

With swift feet Anko carried her friend into the hospital doors before slipping the receptionist a special note authorizing a reserved room be put to full use until she came to collect the note again. As she ran through the halls with suitable speed her eyes would ever so often drift down to the boy in her arms. She swore. Next time she would be on time. Next time Naruto won't be hurt, and would be able. She sniffled to herself gasping for breath as she ran. Again, she swore. Why did their room have to be on the top floor?

Cynically, she laughed. If Naruto died-which she knew he wouldn't-she would kill herself. That was the ultimatum she set. And when she told the Hokage about her plan, so called, he gently held a hand up and settled her with that note. She never could tell whether he was frightened by the prospect but his warming embrace afterwards made to reassure her.

Finally reaching the top floor she looked out from the stair case for her and Naruto's room. Once she found it, the purple haired girl nimbly grasped the handle.

Entering Anko pushed the door closed and locked it. She threw aside a few chairs waiting in front of the bed before setting down Naruto. Her eyes scanned him again. His hair was matted to his head tainting his golden hair with blood, his face contorted from several gashes in it with leading slashes visibly heading down his torso.

"Anko, what happened!" An old warm voice said, surprising her.

Peering over her shoulder Anko's eyes widened and then relaxed, the old man made it. She opened her mouth to say something until a groan was heard in front of her again. Tears threatened to break free at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Finally tears fell as Anko collapsed on his bedside. He believed everything was his fault for some reason. He never would except that people would do things without reason or false beliefs. He was innocent to a fault.

"Naruto!" Anko desperately said.

Again, "Naruto!"

After a minute Naruto's eyes slowly opened. The foxes chakra must've been doing the trick. The rim's of his mouth and eyes were tinted red, and not from blood. He looked around to find Anko lying next to him holding his hand as she muttered, "It's not your fault." to herself.

His eyes met the Hokage's who's own warmed the room and made him feel much safer. Quickly he pushed himself up, pulling Anko into a breath-taking hug ceasing the sharps rasps of breath. Slowly, Naruto rubbed her back in the calmest of gestures. Though after a minute Anko's eyes widened, pulling herself back she began to check him over again showing the small puffs under her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Anko stated before hardening her stare, "How did they get you?"

He looked away. "I was eating at Ichiraku's and had just left when some meanies came around and starting throwing stuff at me." Anko's eyes narrowed. "They wouldn't stop so I used that one technique to get out of there, but they caught me too quickly."

Naruto steered away from her softened stare before he felt two lips kiss his head. He looked up to meet Anko's collarbone as she hugged him as closely as she could.

Sad eyes peered down to sun-kissed hair before her until she smiled slightly. His explanations were always minimized. Not in the way to make things simpler, no. But rather to make things seem less than they actually were... Initially when he'd first told her of what happened when she'd found him bloody and beaten two years ago he'd said that the reason why was because he'd done something wrong. Of course, Anko went to the Hokage's office and explained what happened to the old man. She was surprised to find him telling her about the Kyuubi attack where the problem's origins were.

After was nothing to scoff at. Anbu had to restrain her from killing several civilians, all the while yelling about how stupid they were. Then she'd go visit the hospital where their friendship began.

* * *

**If you're all wondering why this first chapter is so short it's because I simply always start short, than get larger. It's how I roll apparently since this is what I've done to my other story.**

**Alright guys R&R and PM if you have any questions.**

**Lastly, I will be updating A Path Paved In Ice either today or tomorrow!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter turned out pretty well. Can't say that I've had a lot of time, but since I've made a huge change in my schedule-and life-I'm now able to continue writing in a more... faithful update time. Also if you all have anything you would want to suggest I'd leave a response in the Review section and I will read it as soon as possible!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Anko pulled one kunai from her holster and took aim. Remembering to judge the wind she felt for it, the sensation sent tingles down her spine. Planting her feet firmly apart and judging the strength needed she sent death to a rabbit, breaking through it's spine the bunny collapsed before having two small hands snap it's neck.

Naruto's life wasn't at all easy. Sometimes she couldn't afford to buy him food because of her own pale stipend or because of the rotten villagers refusing to sell to him. She didn't care, if the villagers would try to kill him she would train him to fight back. If they threatened to make him starve than she would teach him to hunt for himself. Her fondness for him did that. She wouldn't allow the brat to go hungry or to be beaten.

In a lot of ways she thought of herself as his big-sister. Anko shut her eyes, the rabbit still bleeding in her hand. He needed somebody to be there for him, whether shinobi or civilian, he just needed someone to care. Chances were that if she hadn't came along at the time she did his growth would've further been desecrated.

Sitting down under a tree Anko wired the rabbit along a length-worthy string. She sighed. Now that she thought about it, if Kurenai hadn't been there for her her own psychological profile would've been different.

* * *

Hued the skies above budded with rain as the sun set caressing the sky like a mother shedding tears for her child. A rainbow graced his widened blue eyes. Dancing above the birds flew, uncaring, around and under the clouds. Would they ever land?

Setting his arms under-neath him he kept the wad hidden. People from the streets would poke their eyes in every now and then so he had to be careful, he'd worked hard enough and didn't want his hard-work to be sullied. With the bundle cradled in his arms he could finally move back into his apartment, and by proxy shove it in the land-lords face.

She was always overpricing things from what Anko had told him. His eyes down-casted to the dirt-ground. Part of him wanted to move in with her, but then the other part told him that she was safer this way. He clenched his fists, head shaking, was it so hard to make a decision?

Yes.

Pulling tighter to the wad he stumbled back down to the alley-way floor back against the wall. Troubled eyes wandered to his torn blue shorts and then to his black shirt, they were so dirty and slashed. Clenching his eyes shut he let his mind wander. He'd been friends with Anko for two years and she never led him astray. Her decisions gave him strength and... structure.

Bringing himself up again he leaned against the wall. It's surface slick from rain. His eyes widened as he looked to the sky. No one could ever tell but the golden haired boy in the alley-way was crying as he looked to the sky.

Naruto hadn't even noticed it began to rain. Calloused hands planted themselves against the wood. He needed to get out of there, and soon if he was going to make it to Anko's. Smiling to himself he finally stopped cradling the precious material so tightly. He could help Anko make payments and help with the food, right?

He nodded to himself, the new plan would be to try and convince Anko to let him live with her. His cheeks puffed red, he just didn't want to be alone! Fending for himself wrought horrible memories of his writhing body taking blow after blow from different people. The pain of knowing no one cared about you made his heart throb.

Only when Anko entered the picture did the pain stop.

Rain pelted him as the sky grew darker. He needed to get to Anko, now! Wind picked on him as he walked and the ground bullied his feet ragged. It really did seem the world was against him.

Peering through the rain Naruto brought a hand to cover his eyes. Life had abandoned the streets long before his walking. It was as if they knew the pariah was coming and they just had to get out of there. He shook his head again. No! Not everyone is bad.

Finally reaching her apartment building Naruto crept through the gate before he made his way up to her room. Overall, the place she lived was much nicer and by far much more polished than his. Never-mind their living in the poor district of Konoha, the way she lived was still an upgrade compared to his cracked walls, cement bed, iron water, and the cold at night.

* * *

The day had passed quickly for Anko. First, she began by attending the academy—which was extremely boring. Second, she went out to practice her kunai on rabbits. Killing two birds with one stone, ne? Now she was cleaning herself up in the shower before taking the rabbits over to Naruto's to cook.

However the plan would have to be put on hold for a moment. There was someone at the door. Quickly and nimbly putting on her clothes she looked through the peep-hole. Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting Naruto to come. At a second look she could see, albeit barely, puffy cheeks with something wrapped protectively in his arms.

Anko opened the door, courageously letting Naruto and his package in. When Naruto looked like he was about to speak Anko cut him off gently, "Naruto, why are you?"

Naruto struggled to breath, his hands came down to meet his knees, his blonde hair fell over his eyes as the package finally fell out of his grasp. Slowly Anko raised a brow and waited for an answer.

Scratching the back of his head the blonde managed to sit down gently on the floor. "I brought something Anko." Naruto paused, "I also have a question."

She nodded and gestured to a couch sitting in front of her modest t.v. When they both sat down Anko scowled lightly. "You do know that you're going to clean my couch up right?" Naruto just gave her a questioning look. Rolling her eyes Anko pointed to his clothes.

_Naruto-kun,I swear._

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose and asked again, "Now, why are you here?" She said.

Naruto furrowed his brows and concentrated. If he did this right than he would be able to say what he wanted to clearly.

_Just use what Anko said._

"One, two, three," Anko tilted her head, what was he doing? Naruto continued to count, "four, five, six, " The girls eyes widened.

_So he has something important to say? Important enough to have to use that calming trick I taught him?_

Finally, Naruto let loose, quickly "Anko-chan, can I live with you? I promise I'll be a good boy and help out whenever you want," He unwrapped his package as fast as he could, "I can help pay for things too if you need."

Baffled, Anko merely stared at him. Leaning further back she thought about it before nodding gently. It wasn't a difficult thing to understand her reasoning... Though she did have one question.

"How do you have so much money?"

"I was evicted from my apartment a little while ago and I just received my stipend." Naruto replied, "I've been skipping some meals to try and buy back into my apartment, but then I had an idea."

_This should be good._

"I thought that maybe I could just live with you instead. I mean... we've been friends for two years and you're learning how to be a kunoichi, so maybe I could do some chores to earn my keep while you're out?" Naruto shyly explained.

"Alright."

Naruto's head shot up and turned to Anko. "What?"

"I didn't think that you wou-"

"Would let you stay with me?" Anko interrupted.

Naruto nodded slowly, eliciting a tired sigh, "Naruto, you know how I feel about people living by themselves. I understand, ok?" He nodded. "Good, now get some towels and clean the couch as your first chore. It'll take weeks for the stench to come out if we don't do it quick."

Watching Anko leave the room Naruto jumped from the couch to be instantly on the inside of her closet.

Anko slipped on her pajamas quickly, jovially even. To be having someone so close to her after living alone for so long... was really nice. In fact, she was going to suggest his moving in sooner or later, she just never had the right words to phrase it.

Pulling on her mesh leggings Anko wandered to her wardrobe. She should've invited him sooner because at-least then... Anko screwed her eyes shut and turned her head to meet the small vanity.

That's it. Maybe she could be his family.

* * *

Sun rays broke through her window onto two small children. One snuggled the other like a life-jacket does it's owner. The little girls arms wrapped themselves around the younger boys waist, pulling him close so his head was tucked neatly into the crook of her neck. The girls purple hair wasn't undone while the boys hair could only have been compared to a yellow tinted mop.

Pupiless eyes opened tiredly. Getting Naruto to wear her clothes to bed was a challenge. She hadn't expected him to completely strip down and go to bed with her but sure enough that's what the little tyke did. She'd kicked him out, of course, saying for him to wear some clothes of hers. She was expecting that to go well, but it didn't.

He vehemently refused.

Little kid or not Naruto was going to wear her clothes, or he was sleeping on the couch. Needless to say, he made the right decision. He chose the exact same clothing she wore on a daily basis as his sleep-wear. That wouldn't have been bad if he chose the ones in her wardrobe, no. Rather he chose the ones she wore that day meaning the one's she trained in, sweated in, hell everything.

In the end though Anko guessed she was too tired because she let him in the bed anyways and snuggled him, someone for the first time.

Anko rubbed her eyes. Why in the world did she wake up so early? A snoring sound came from her young friend, she turned to look. Connected to her mouth and his was a long stream of spit all of which pooled in between the two of them.

She did the first thing that came to mind. She laughed.

Naruto was having the best dream he'd had in a long time, until that is he heard a girls laughter tinkling through the air and into his ear-drum. Whoever was laughing had a really pretty voice. Silently lying there he just listened to the girl laugh, he smiled it seemed to be infectious.

Weight pressed down against him again as he felt a patch of hair finger his shirt and pants.

"Do they really look like that? Damn I have good taste!" he heard someone mutter.

Opening his eyes finally he was met with Anko leaning against him doing who knows what. "Good morning." he said drowsily.

"Morning."

Naruto scrunched his eyes a bit, she kept giving him this all-knowing look as if he was missing something. It was starting to frustrate him to no end.

Without warning Anko finally started to laugh that tinkling laugh again. Oh, Naruto loved that laugh dearly now that he remembered. He'd heard that sweet sound a few days after they first met, with him spilling some ramen on himself and Anko being unable to relish in the moment. She cleaned him up after-wards with a gentle hand and said to him, "You know, I'm an orphan too so we gotta stick together, right?"

Anko pointed back down, breaking from his revelry he blushed. He and Anko had made quite the spit puddle in between them.

"Sorry."

Anko grabbed him and pulled him into a firm hug. "No need, Naruto-kun. Just promise me something."

The small boy in her arms tightened his grip. "Anything."

"Promise me that we'll be family."

Truly, he smiled, "I promise."

* * *

**Hey guys! Did I do well? Hopefully I did, since I was running on fumes when I wrote this chapter. After the stress-induced head-ache I got I couldn't force myself to write something crappy, something I would regret later on. However, I gave myself a day and now I'm back on my feet and a sound state of mind ready to write again! **

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back again with another update, hopefully not too long after the last! Okay, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is... I'm taking a class on writing, specifically creative writing, so hopefully my writing abilities improve. The bad news, which starts off from the good is... Schools starting in a rapidly ending ten days so I will have more trouble updating at times. Though don't worry this and my other story are top priority!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Looking around Anko's apartment Naruto grappled with the idea of taking a stroll outside for some exercise, it was a nice day and right now he really just wanted someone to talk to.

Earlier in the day Anko had left Naruto with her apartment in hand to go to the academy. She'd had a soft smile on her as she left saying, "Have a good day, Naruto-kun. Remember to the things on the list and stay close to my apartment k?" Anko said, "Oh, if you want to go have ramen at the Ichiraku's go ahead k?"

Naruto had smiled brightly, hugging her goodbye. As he saw her walk away his old memories of past negatives came up. Loneliness being a top contender. Though he did have quite a few tricks to deal with it. One being to just keep himself busy. Ayame had once said that if one's mind was occupied on something and solely that than nothing else can enter because you're so focused. With that in mind he'd completed the chores Anko had set long before afternoon came.

Next was simply trying to clean up some things. Ideally he wanted to show Anko that he would do anything to stay with her by showing initiative and some perseverance. If it didn't work he would have to take drastic measures meaning cleaning her house and some other things even more. Maybe even do a few runs around the village to earn some money—if he could get his henge to work right.

Although his plan died when the clock on her wall struck twelve leaving him no other things to do. He'd by then cleaned her floors, wiped her counters, cleaned her dishes, dusted her furniture, and then by the end he had washed her clothes at a laundry mat only for shinobi... How did he get in?

No one was there. Pure and simple no one was there.

As for his chores she only asked him to do one of them. Naruto chuckled to himself, perhaps she thought he would be much too hyper-active and would run around town all day. Quieting himself he put on his shoes, he wasn't so much hyper-active as he was someone who needed direction, something to look forward to and what he wanted most at the moment was to see his best-friend smile when she got home.

Stopping in his tracks Naruto's thought's wandered, once more, "Maybe I could meet Anko at the academy when she get's out!" His stomach rumbled, "After some ramen."

"Hey, old man!" Naruto yelled.

Behind the counter of the small stand stood one young girl and her father, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku. In Naruto's opinion they were the nicest people in the whole village—beside Anko.

Smiling the man responded, "Naruto-kun, what would you like today?"

"One miso ramen please."

Finally taking a seat in his usual spot Ayame disappeared for a moment to reappear next to him. With gently hands she rubbed Naruto's hair as she sat down on the stool next to him. He gave her a questioning glance before she said, "I don't think anyone would mind me sitting here if no one else is even here right now."

"Oh okay."

Breaking into silence Ayame nudged closer to Naruto, wrapping him in a short hug.

"So Naruto-kun, what have you been up to?"

Putting his elbows on the counter Naruto scrunched his face in thought, eliciting a small giggle. He turned his head slightly and glanced towards Ayame again muttering something.

"What was that?" Ayame asked, leaning forward.

"Uhm I was evicted from my apartment a little while ago," Ayame gasped, "but don't worry, I've solved it already!"

Ayame pulled Naruto onto her lap, cradling him close, she opened her mouth then closed it in what seemed was righteous anger. "Where did you stay, and for how long?" Ayame finally managed.

"I was staying in the alleyway two blocks over for a little while, but I-"

"In an alleyway!" she rasped out.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you seek us out? You know we would've helped!"

"I know Ayame-nee, but I co-"

Ayame shook her head and silenced him again, "You're like family to us. Whenever you're in trouble you can come to us... alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Ok, nee-chan."

Calmly the blonde child in the brown haired girls arms turned silently in her lap to hug her directly. "I have found a place though so you don't have to worry."

"Where?"

Staring perfectly into worried hazel eyes Naruto smiled. "I'm staying with Anko-chan!"

During the whole interaction Teuchi had stayed silent and simply listened and waited for the whole story. Unlike his daughter who would interrupt—with good intentions—he would always wait until the story was complete and now he listened peacefully as Naruto regaled them with his decision to stay with Anko.

Flipping over the noddles into the pot Teuchi could recall the time when Naruto had actually dragged Anko to their ramen stand because it had his favorite dish. He chuckled to himself. A four year old bundle of joy yelling gibberish about ramen and a six year old unable to fully restrain the former. Now that he thought about it that was two years ago, coming close to three.

Putting the finished bowl of ramen on the table Teuchi let his own thoughts fly, "I approve; you two have been best-friends for quite a long time."

Ayame nodded, relenting rather, before she set Naruto back down on his favorite stool to enjoy his ramen.

With weary hands Ayame wiped a stray tear from her eye. The village just wasn't fair to Naruto, they treated him horribly for so many false reasons. "Why are you crying Nee-chan?"

Big blue eyes greeted her curiously like... a son does a mother. Softly Ayame waved her hand smiling all the same before she disarmed his curiosity, "I'm just being a little silly, Naruto-kun, don't worry."

Patting her lap Ayame let Naruto eat idly by. She wondered whether she could ever have a child as innocent as him.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Standing up Anko made her way down the halls to meet up with Kurenai and Yugao. The plan was to spend some time with them and then spend the rest of the day making sure Naruto was comfortable in their home. Which was actually the whole reason why she wanted him to perform at least one chore before he grew too tired of it. It would hopefully allow him to familiarize himself with their apartment.

Scratching the back of her head Anko recited what she would need now that she had another living with her. As of yet the list she'd made had came down to the basics; more food and clothes with a tighter a budget.

Sighing she spotted her friends near the entrance. She'd have to go out with Naruto and buy some clothes with him later.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan, what's up?"

Red eyes turned to meet Anko's own before she said, "We're just about to head out to a place called Ichiraku Ramen, it's supposed to have very well made ramen."

"I've been there." Anko said smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's a great place with the best ramen in the village." Anko said, "Though if you want to know about dango you can find the best place over-"

Kurenai quickly put a hand over Anko's mouth, shutting her up. "I think we will have ramen for today, thanks Anko."

The black haired girl turned around and began to walk away with Yugao leaving Anko standing by herself, until she heard a voice call out to her, "Anko, are you coming?" the voice said, "I thought you said Ichiraku served the best ramen and I know you haven't eaten yet."

Smiling a little Anko yelled back, "Alright I'm coming!"

As she ran to her friends Anko's smile dropped a bit. Next time she'd have to bring Naruto with her. Perhaps she could order some take-out from the little shack so Naruto could get some too.

Slowly three girls came to a small out of the way stand with no small amount of anticipation. The smell perfumed the air, completely cutting out the more run-down look of the section. Inside the shack, as they neared they heard three voices just talking with one in particular holding a familiar chime to it.

When the girls entered Anko's eyes widened before she truly smiled and started to laugh. On with one of the stools sat Ayame and Naruto with Teuchi sitting behind the counter. What made her laugh though was the beautiful sight of Ayame feeding Naruto as if he was a toddler, force feeding him. Her hand wrapped itself around Naruto's small waist while the other would guide the ramen filled spoon into Naruto's mouth.

And by the looks of it, Ayame had been doing this for a while. Naruto never gave up easy so Anko could only assume that Naruto hadn't actually wanted to do it at first.

Raising a brow Ayame looked towards the door before she smiled softly, placing another spoon of ramen in his mouth. "What would this be Naruto-kun, your seventh bowl?"

"Fed by you?"

Ayame nodded. "Seventh bowl."

Taking the seat next to the two Anko chuckled uncontrollably, unable to resist the temptation. This honestly wasn't the first time Ayame had forced Naruto to slow his pace. Usually what would occur was the little bundle in the older girls arms would eat much too fast and would sometimes gag from it. If he didn't listen to the Ichiraku's warnings—more Ayame than Teuchi—she would feed him herself.

This time on the other hand didn't look so forced as it did the other times. No, it looked as if Naruto simply asked to be fed... or it could be the other way around? Anko shook her head.

Oh she just had to ask, "Did Naruto misbehave again?"

Ayame shook her head before putting another spoon into the boys mouth. "No actually I asked him if he wanted me to."

"At first he blushed and avoided my eyes, though after a minute or two he warmed up to the idea and voila."

Naruto looked away and blushed again. The girls, who just sat down, all giggled at him before making their orders. Looking to her father Ayame made the silent question to which Teuchi smiled and shook his head, mouthing words to her, "Stay with him."

With bright eyes she fed Naruto the rest of his bowl. His stomach bloated slightly as he quietly drifted away into the arms of morpheus, promising dreams full of childish dreams and restful sleep. Sighing slightly Ayame watched him, stroking his hair with her hand. Turning her content eyes up she found everyone simply watching the small child sleep, smiles forever etched on their faces.

Anko seemed to be the most content though out of everyone besides Ayame. The way she looked to the brown haired girl made it seem as if him sleeping gave her peace of mind. Cradling him Ayame held Naruto close as if a newborn.

"I want to adopt him, you know?" Ayame said suddenly, surprising everyone.

Looking around she analyzed everyone's reactions, the best of which came from Anko again. Anko's astonishment showed only excitement but then also momentary sadness. Ayame frowned, was she so alone as well?

"I've also wanted to adopt a girl too." Ayame mentioned off-handedly, "I've had my eyes on someone for quite some time and since I've recently turned sixteen I can adopt." She turned her head to her father. "Right, Tou-san?"

Teuchi merely smiled and nodded before setting his elbows down on the counter, resting his chin on weaved fingers. "I know this may not be the best time," he said looking around at the two others, "but we want to add you two to our family."

Anko's eyes widened, tears pricking the sides of her eyes, she wanted to adopt them? Quickly her eyes placed themselves on Naruto's small body. Well that took care of one small issue she supposed. Chuckling at herself she wiped her eyes silently.

"How long were you planning this?"

Ayame and Teuchi smiled. "Ever since you entered this stand."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I tried extremely hard on trying to really flesh out the scene so I hope I did a better job than the last! Please be that hard editor telling me that I did something wrong and what needs fixing because I do appreciate that so very much. Every effort to leave a review in my box is read for anyone new and if it constructive I always try to implement it into my "master-plan".**

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! I finally managed to find a beta-reader for my stories so I hope the quality goes up! Which I believe it has actually. I'm wondering about the rating and whether I should lower the rating or keep it high. So keep an eye out because I may or may not do that, depending on how I'm feeling on where I want the story to go. Anyways I hope you all like the chapter!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Tinkling laughter filled his ears, disturbing his sleep. Snuggling his pillow in retaliation he furrowed his brows and tried to pull himself in further, attempting to silence the loud noise. Then warmth came and his body relaxed. A small smile made present on his face to which he felt something soft stroke his hair, it was so gentle.

Suddenly, his eyes shot opened as he fell down from heaven and back to the mortals' plane. Hitting his head on the ground, he felt something sharp pierce the back of his neck with brutal strength. He clenched his eyes shut before he let loose a muffled cry as he softly touched the back of the offending thing.

However, before he could, two hands shot down to him and picked him up again, seemingly panicked. He tried turning his head to the owner but found shortly after a sharp prick of pain that he couldn't. Settling himself, he turned his shoulders and looked up exclusively with his eyes to see a mouth moving quickly, hazel eyes bounding furiously over his misfortune.

Another pain encroached precisely where the last had until moments later there was no more pain and the ringing in his ears finally began to subside.

Testing his neck once more he smiled. He could move again.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?!"

Directing his eyes again, he nodded. "Hai, Nee-chan."

From behind the two stood Anko, a small bloody nail in her hand. Her smile was no longer evident, in fact, she was more than defensive now. Standing tall, her structure held firm and a little further did her feet stand apart, barely enough to give off a serious facade while still looking semi-normal. Her shoulders were relaxed and her hands loosely strung, waiting for something else to happen. And further her face iced to emotionless.

With experienced hands, Anko slowly gestured to her friends beside her.

"Could you two scout and look for anything suspicious once you're done eating?" Anko asked.

"Shouldn't we have Naruto-kun go to the hospital? He was just punctured by a nail," Yugao looked down to the nail in Anko's hand, "and a rusty one at that."

Facing behind her Kurenai watched the wound on the boy's neck. Narrowing her eyes, forming clearer, she saw the wound slowly close over.

Did he have a Kekkai Genkai?

Again she faced Anko before she spoke up, "He seems to have some sort of Kekkai Genkai that heals him," she pointed, "look."

Wrapped closely in her arms, Naruto sat and simply savored Ayame's warmth. Comfortably he snuggled his head closer to her chest, her head resting on his. And as if she knew, she squeezed Naruto's little body closer before he started sending muffled cries for help. She giggled, gingerly checking the back of his neck.

One of Anko's friends pointed at Naruto and her from the edge of the stand, silently saying something to the others when she suddenly remembered something.

"Anko, could you come over here for a moment?"

* * *

Hand in hand, Ayame and Teuchi took Naruto with them to their apartment, the boy giving them strange looks. He didn't mind going with them, not at all, it was just because he was supposed to surprise Anko with the clean apartment and since Anko had left to go do something he didn't want her to be surprised without him being there, if she had decided to head back to their apartment! It wouldn't be much of a surprise without him there to surprise her, after all.

"Why did you guys want me to come, Nee-chan?" he asked, breaking the silence.

The two shared a look, Ayame looking a tad more excited and perhaps... sicker than the other. Naruto shook his head, that wasn't the right word.

"You'll see when we get there, Naruto-kun," Ayame answered.

Naruto merely nodded.

Stopping just before an apartment complex, Naruto eyed the place carefully, attempting to find anything out of place. Even though they were very precious to him he had to make sure. The people inside or the owners may not like him like the Ichiraku's did.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Teuchi both wordlessly stared at Naruto, gauging his reaction to the situation. After a few seconds and Naruto's cautious approach, Ayame had to pick him up. She had to make him feel secure. It wasn't right for a child his age to be so... alert.

Stopping short, Ayame bent down and leveled her eyes to his before ceasing his worry with a gentle smile and a charming hand caressing his cheek. With soft hands she picked him up, setting him on her hip. "Hold on, Naruto-kun."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck before setting his head in the crook of her neck. She was so warm and made him feel so safe. He chuckled - perhaps not quite as safe as Anko does after she kicks somebody's butt. However, Ayame's hugs were always a close second. He shut his eyes and started to day-dream.

He wished she was his mom.

Suddenly, after finally reaching a peaceful slumber, a door opened and lights flipped on as he felt Ayame hug him firmer before settling herself onto what he assumed was a couch. Slowly, he felt her move him so he was next to her head—if her forehead touching his was any indication. Opening his eyes slightly, he grinned a little and snuggled closer as her hands went behind him, grabbing a blanket. Placing it on them, she managed to cover them both before she muttered something unintelligible into his ear.

* * *

An hour passed and Naruto and Ayame's eyes were seemingly comatose, suppressed under dreams.

Anko stood proudly, absolute glee stunning her. This was the moment they had all been waiting for. Naruto would wake up see the forms and their names on it and their parentage then he would smile brightly before coming up to both herself and Ayame to hug the both of them.

And with barely constrained happiness she strode forward.

"Nee-chan, Naruto-kun," Anko said softly, "Wake up, it's time."

Neither made a move, only moving slightly to adjust to the other.

After a minute of the same results, Anko finally huffed in exasperation. These two were impossible! How the heck were they still asleep? She'd already tried to pull the blankets off and to move Ayame away from Naruto. She even tried to shake the two awake.

Furrowing her eyes Anko resorted to the one thing she knew would wake Naruto.

"Ramen's ready, Naruto-kun!"

He didn't last two seconds.

Blue eyes snapped open, wide awake, his excitement spreading enough to wake Ayame beside him. Energetically enough he bounded off the couch and to Anko with a large grin plastered to his face before he realized something. He couldn't smell any of the noodles or the smell of the broth.

Anko smirked, slightly. There was no force on earth capable of keeping Naruto from his ramen if he could help it. She chuckled. Naruto had nearly killed her trying to get his last cup of ramen back in his apartment when she tried eating it herself.

Memories of the small boy racing towards her, blindingly fast, still marked her memories... it was too funny how the child had dashed forward before tripping down to the ground, imprinting his head on the floor. He had muttered painfully to himself as he brought himself to level her eyes with his while she continued to laugh.

Of course, she was nice enough though to give him the ramen after she took one long bite from the cup, more to gauge the taste than anything.

As Naruto came to the realization, his eyes fixed themselves on Anko's smiling face and the scroll in her hand. He didn't know what she was doing but what she had just done was mean! He crossed his arms and scowled—pouted.

"Anko-chan, why'd you trick me?"

Anko flicked his forehead. "Because you two went to Lala Land and didn't bother to bring me with you," Anko said playfully, "besides, I've got something important to tell you and Nee-chan."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Behind Naruto, Ayame sat up quickly, trying to gesture to Anko to hold the announcement for a minute or two. She had to get her father! Quickly Ayame walked to her father's room to find him sleeping peacefully. As she attempted to wake him she tried to remember the things she wanted to say to Naruto, and now Anko. All of the things that she hoped they could and would be in the future.

Five minutes later her father walked out with her beside him, ready for the news.

As they made their way to the living room they both could faintly hear Naruto's voice along with the occasional remark from Anko. From the way that they seemed to be speaking to one another they seemed to be talking about something lightly serious.

* * *

"So I sent Kurenai and Yugao to search the area for anything amiss," Anko said, "Luckily they didn't find anything so I hope that makes you feel better, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head. He'd been worrying about the accident earlier a lot since it could've been a shinobi trying to hurt him. Things like that had happened frequently in the past. Now bearing arms for himself he stayed conscious with Anko sending light on any misplaced shadow, just in case.

"Thanks, Anko-chan."

Sensing the two adults' presence, the purple haired girl peered over her shoulder. Standing up, Anko went to the other side of the wall while Ayame picked up Naruto before they all sat down on the couch opposite her.

Brown eyes attempted to dull, utter excitement breaking through. "I've got something great to tell you all." She held the scroll high. "This scroll contains very important documents, signed by the Hokage, you'll want to be the first to see, Nee-chan."

Gently, Ayame stood and received the scroll. Opening it slowly, her heart wrenched and tears nearly made through to her eyes. Signed on the scroll under the tile of parent or legal guardian was her name and under the category for children were two names; Naruto and Anko.

Holding out the document again, Teuchi came up, looking down curiously at the print. Soon after a smile appeared on his face, his hands wrapped around Ayame in a hug.

"Congratulations, Ayame-chan."

"Thanks, tou-san."

Ayame's eyes shifted from the document after reading it one more time to Naruto and Anko. Motioning them over, she held out her arms. "Don't you two want to give your kaa-san a hug?"

Naruto's eyes widened and Anko sniffled a little, their eyes wetting. The blonde was the first to react, however not the way they all thought he would. His eyes watered impossibly and streaks of tears ran swiftly down his scarred cheeks before he wiped them away quickly.

His mind was in a torrent, his face scrunched and his fists clenched white.

Were they trying to trick him? The caretakers at the orphanage said he would never have a mother. Never would have real parents. Even back then he had seen people come and try to adopt him, though they left all too quickly after seeing him and a simple few words from his caretakers. So how could Ayame be his mom?

Seeing Naruto's expression, Anko's eyes widened. She remembered.

"Naruto, remember when I told you about the caretakers and who they were exactly?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "you said they were like the middle-man or something like that."

Anko nodded. "Yes, and do you know now how Nee-chan managed to become our kaa-san?"

The child's eyes seemed to glint and harden in concentration, it was cute really. The way he tried to put all of his focus on one thing. "You cut out the middle-man?" he answered shyly.

Anko nodded. "That's right. Now let's go hug our kaa-san, 'k?"

Sitting anxiously, Ayame watched the interaction. The way Naruto responded to the announcement frankly disturbed her more than before. What exactly had the villagers done to Naruto? Suddenly she felt something small collide with her, looking down a small patch of yellow was all she could see before her hazel eyes met final blue eyes, complete in happiness.

"Thank you... Kaa-san."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here again! I hoped you all liked the chapter because I certainly did! **

**Now, if you all would do me the honor of leaving a review or popping me with a PM that would be great! But c'mon reviews look better, neh? Heh, I thought so too.**

**Anyway guys, R&R and Pm, it does help.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! Uhm... I'm very, very,very sorry about not updating like I was supposed to a while back. I simply had too much too work on for homework and I'm trying to keep my grades up. Besides! Hopefully I can whip up another chapter easily for you all tomorrow, send it to my beta-reader and then back out to you!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Morning people and bed-heads are the two factions. Majority-wise, most people resided peacefully with the bed-heads. Lacking sleep and depriving themselves of dreams, they always have trouble waking themselves without help. Ayame was one of those people who would get up quickly as if they had been awake from the start.

With Naruto it seemed to be mixed. If he had had enough sleep, had been treated well, and was put to bed properly, then he would without a doubt be up earlier than Ayame. Only on rare occasions would he now sleep in, and when he did... well, his family knew what happened to make him sleep for so long. And when he did, in fact, sleep past breakfast, then he would be awoken by a soft shake from his mother who would stay home from work until she could be the first thing he sees.

His eyes would always be dazed for a moment, trying to cope and coax themselves out of the subtle depression they would always seem to enter. At first his reaction was always of an old man's, vexed. Though after finding who had dared to tread on his dreams, his limbs would relax and fall into her arms before starting. And as he would stare, his body would slowly climb out of its drug induced sleep to stretch and turn to stone a moment later.

With gentle hands Ayame would lead him out of his bed, a small smile playing at the ends of her mouth. She would help take off his blue striped pajamas, and soon after into his new blue shorts, blue sandals, and white shirt.

When Naruto had asked about getting him black instead of white she had explained to him about colors and their meanings. White, as simple as it is, represented purity and absolute innocents. Black, on the other hand, represented death and loss which ultimately struck a nerve in his chest, softening his eyes on the selection before childishly smiling and pointing to the white one.

"I want to be an angel," he said.

Later on she had gone to ask how he knew about angels and their meaning only to receive a blunt reply from Anko.

"He knows of them because I told of him," she said, "after he asked about Kami-sama's existence."

Shaking her head, Ayame tested her eye-sight before looking back down to the wide-eyed Naruto in front of her. From head to toe there was no doubt so much had changed within the span of a few months. Not only had she been able to provide her children with a home, someone to care for them and give them food, but she had also been able to change the way Naruto and Anko looked at the world. No longer did Naruto think of framing his face with a dull white mask, constantly snaking a smile outwards to the inferno, nor did Anko think of putting up her defense.

However, one thing had always bothered her. She just couldn't stop the villagers. Every time she let Naruto or Anko off, they would be ridiculed or demonized, and she was powerless to stop them. The villagers would sometimes chase him out and around the village, and even sometimes the tricks he pulled to keep them off his tail would somehow lead them to him through the most precarious claims.

The Hokage had even said that he couldn't do anything about it lest he risk the council's wrath! Her cheeks reddened. A figure of power, the strongest in the village, couldn't face up to a few politicians who saw her child as the Kyuubi. She shook her head. She would leave the village with her family if things didn't change fast. Her patience could only be stretched so far.

"Kaa-san?"

Suddenly, she looked down to see Naruto looking up, staring into her eyes. She realized then he must've been calling her for quite a while.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?"

"Kaa-san wouldn't answer me."

Ayame tilted her head. "What do you want to ask, Naru-chan?"

As Naruto looked into his mothers' eyes, he recalled the question. Shortly shaking his head and putting on his thinking cap, he tried persuading his body to cross his arms. They would not be persuaded. What was he going to ask her?

A light went off in his head. "I wanted to know why Kaa-san's face was red."

Ayame started, she hadn't expected him to actually pay attention to that.

"I was just being silly," she reassured, hopefully he would buy it. Over the months of raising the two, her own parenting skills had patented and grown despite the hardships. And who was there to help her? Her father.

The village was not only cruel to her children, but to her and her father as well. Their business was barely staying afloat with the people all but avoiding their shop. The only exception being when other shops were closed and someone was simply too tired to make it themselves, or some foreigner gallivanting into their shop after some 'long' and 'adventurous' journey.

Men would flirt with her until they heard she was the mother of two children, even though she never flirted back nor told them of her children. To her it seemed that people either wanted her for her body or were turned away because of her children. She sighed. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle those people.

"Do I get red when I'm silly?"

Ayame giggled, taken aback by her own in-attentiveness.

"No sweet-heart, you just make your Nee-san and I laugh."

Fixing her with a silent stare he simply nodded before hugging her. "Can I make you and Nee-chan laugh again?"

"Anytime you want."

He smiled. Suddenly his head turned to the kitchen as if he just remembered something deathly important. "Kaa-san, I'm hungry."

"Alright, come here."

Lifting up his arms he allowed Ayame to put him on her hip before she began her long stride to the stall. As she walked, she checked over Naruto again, trying to find any semblance of a miss-matched sock or shirt. Finally, two minutes later, she relaxed her pace before letting Naruto down. Confused, his eyes matched hers as if asking a question.

But before he could utter a single syllable, her hand wound itself around his hand. They walked.

* * *

At the academy sat Anko and it was near noon and the teacher had yet to stop rambling on about his exploits in the field that he claimed were somehow relevant to the theory of being a shinobi. The man really wouldn't shut up or even try to liven up his story. He would drawl out his speech to try and make the most 'suspenseful' and 'dramatic' scene he could, all the while pitying out to the class the details of one specific fight.

They would all die, Anko was sure. Skills as a shinobi or kunoichi were one thing. Skills as a teacher were another, and all this guy wanted to do was regale the world about his life.

Yup, they were all going to die.

In the back row next to Anko sat Kurenai and Yugao. On them were similar looks of pain and insufferable boredom as they continued to space out. Cornering her thoughts, she kicked Kurenai next to her before signaling for the girl to do the same with Yugao. Kurenai gave Anko a sharp look as she kicked Yugao, mouthing her question all the same.

"What is it?" she asked.

She merely pointed towards the clock.

Looking over, Kurenai's eyes widened substantially; the clock's hand was about to ring the bell. She smiled over at Anko despite the throbbing in her ankle. Then reaching over, she pinched Yugao's arm and pointed to the clock as well.

Another moment and the clock went off, disrupting the man.

"Alright class, you're dismissed."

As the trio walked out, Anko nudged the two on their elbows, gesturing for them to follow her.

"What is it, Anko-chan?" Yugao asked.

"We're going to see Naruto-kun and Kaa-san at the stand."

"Oh ok. Afterwards do you want to go ahead and come over to my house for a bit?" Kurenai said, "Maybe we can-"

"Maybe," Anko interjected, "I'd like to check on my Otouto first. Then we'll see."

"Okay."

* * *

As they walked, Kurenai and Yugao both looked at each other, uncertainty lacing their eyes. If Kurenai tried to, she could clearly remember the times when Anko was troubled just like now. And normally nothing could successfully scare her or even put her on edge, but she had an idea. Earlier that week news had been brought via their teacher about one of the sannin's position of accepting a potential apprentice. When news had been brought, so did the sannin. When the scroll was opened, the pale-skinned man had slowly pierced the veil of their class, silently scanning.

His eyes fell upon Anko.

And when he'd asked her about becoming his apprentice, Kurenai personally thought she would've accepted the chance without a doubt. Though to be fair, she knew of the relationship between Anko and Naruto to be rather close. So when Anko had said she would think about his proposal, she wasn't overly worried.

Once Orochimaru departed, Anko frowned, stood up, and walked out of class without a word. Her red eyes had trailed her for as long as possible, studying the way she walked. She was conflicted.

In the evening later that day at her house, Anko had came over for a little while. Her words, when asked, were, "I told Naruto-kun about Orochimaru."

Of course she had responded, "How did he take it?"

"At first he took it so well, but then when I told him about the implications, his face had darkened for all of a split second before smiling again."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kurenai questioned, confused.

"Yes, but it wasn't an honest smile," at that Anko looked shamed, "he looked like he was giving me one of those fake smiles he and I give the villagers."

"I'm sure-"

"No! I never want to see him give me that mask again! And I know if I go, I'll always receive that same look of feigned happiness out of him once I leave," Anko bit out.

"Anko-"

"Forget it."

Kurenai's smile dropped, remembering the conversation. For her the whole ordeal presented the faithfulness of siblings or even best-friends, but in this case especially she supposed that the situation was slightly different. All that Naruto had from the beginning had been Anko. No one else.

Shutting her eyes, she decided, whatever her friend chose she would stick with her.

Walking into the stand, Anko's eyes landed on her little brother's small form eating two bowls of ramen silently as he brought in each mouthful with easy hands. As she looked everyone around, he noticed the battle in her eyes, fire raging like an inferno.

She had fought for days simply thinking about whether to go and take the lessons from Orochimaru or to back out and find her own path alongside her brother.

But fortune doesn't work that way. "Nee-chan."

* * *

**Well guys, how did you like? Are the lessons I'm taking starting to take somewhat of an effect with my writing? Also, I want to know what you think Anko should do since I honestly have an idea but again I want to see what my readers want.**

**Sorry about the late update guys, but my file was corrupted through my flash drive... So if you could all be patient I'll be sure to get it up soon! **

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**See ya!**


End file.
